


Desired Words

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: After a long day, Oswald craves nothing more than the warmth of Ed's arms - and something more ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kris for beta reading ❤️
> 
> Shamelessly inspired by this:
> 
> http://robinllordtaylor.tumblr.com/post/157910195532

It’s been a long day and Oswald’s whole body _aches_ with tiredness as he hobbles into the living room. Ed sits on the sofa closest to their big fireplace, long body sprawled out across the dark green leathered padding. He’s missing his jacket, his tie, and - much to Oswald’s happiness - that ridiculous hat of his.

The Riddler’s job for the day is done, it seems. 

Ed has already spotted him, head resting on the backrest of the sofa, lolling to his side and shooting him a slightly playful smirk. 

“Hey,” he says, voice a bit raspy. “Come over here,” he adds, gesturing with his hand for Oswald to sit on his lap. 

Oswald is more than happy to oblige. He waddles over - a touch too enthusiastically - silk pajamas clinging to skin that’s still slightly damp from the shower he’d just taken.

With a small sigh, he slumps down against the firmness of Ed’s thighs, wriggling around a little until he’s comfortably seated.

Ed wraps his arms around him, pulling him against his chest. 

“There you go, my little bird,” he whispers, chin resting on top of the slightly damp and towel-ruffled hair on Oswald’s head.

A pleasant shiver runs down Oswald’s back, warmth rising up in him and reaching everywhere - from his toes up to the tips of his ears. 

Now there’s nothing to worry about. No ground to maintain, no argument to win, no plan to brew. No defeat to admit.

It’s so simple, Oswald thinks. That _this_ is all he needs to achieve this sense of sheer happiness and content. 

Well, this and _one_ other thing. 

“Can you...say it?” Oswald whispers, a flush creeping up his freckled cheeks.

Ed gives his waist a gentle squeeze.

“You want to hear it?”

Oswald bites his lip, burying his face in the warm crook of Ed’s neck, a mild ligneous-spicy scent filling his nose.

He places his hands flat on Ed’s chest and nods, still keeping his face hidden. 

“Alright then,” Ed murmurs, the focus of his hand now shifting to Oswald’s thighs while the other maintains its secure hold around the waist. “You want praise? Is that it?”

Oswald nods, lips pressed into a thin line.

“You’ve been _so_ good, Oswald.”

A shiver runs down Oswald’s spine, and there’s a hint of that one prickling feeling inside his stomach. 

“More,” he whispers, keeping his face flush against Ed’s body. “ _Please_.”

Ed tilts his chin to press a tender kiss onto Oswald’s warmed up forehead. “You’re so incredibly smart and cunning. So eloquent.”

Oswald can almost feel his heart swell at the words, warmth twisting inside his stomach. 

It makes him feel good, Ed telling him these things. Yet, somehow, it’s never enough. 

“And…?” Oswald tries, shamelessly desperate to hear more. 

Ed begins rubbing wide circles on his back. “Hmm, let’s see...you’re also _so_ very handsome.”

Oswald’s lips split into a small smile and he snuggles closer against Ed’s chest. 

But still, not enough. 

“What else?” Oswald whispers.

He knows it’s bordering on pathetic - how _much_ he yearns for this. No matter how big his achievements may be out there in Gotham’s underworld, at the end of the day nothing matters if Ed won’t tell him how good he’s been - how well he’s done. 

Ed draws in a deep breath, his hand stilling on Oswald’s back for a moment and just holding him tight. “You never cease to amaze me. You make me proud.”

Oswald utters out a soft sigh, the warmth inside of him nearly suffocating.

Yet still Oswald wishes Ed would continue. Would tell him something else, just once. Something he yearns to hear but can’t even admit to himself. 

Ed remains silent but continues with his tender care, rubbing and squeezing _almost_ every inch of Oswald’s body until his limbs feel heavy, but comfortably so, as if covered beneath a cozy warm blanket. 

And yes, a blanket would be nice now, Oswald thinks, even with that one unspoken desire still nagging at him.

_Just ask for it._

He grabs at Ed’s shirt, a soft groan emitting from the back of his throat as he lifts his head, eyes aching with tiredness as he blinks them open. 

For a moment, Oswald considers it.  

_Just ask for it._

But he’s drained, defeated by the overbearing need for sleep, so he stays silent.

Ed smiles at him, fond but slightly amused. He runs a hand through Oswald’s still damp, towel-ruffled hair.

Oswald wrinkles his nose and tries to draw his head back. Too tired, it ends with him slumping back down against Ed’s chest like a stone. 

Chuckling softly, Ed says, “I think we should call it a day, and go to bed.”

Oswald nods weakly and gives his silent consent, halfway dragged and then carried to their bedroom.

Once Ed has taken off his clothes, he slips under the covers where Oswald is already curled up on his side of the bed, eyes closed, but still not _completely_ asleep. 

Suddenly, Ed’s warm breath is right against his ear, and Oswald actually makes the effort to open his eyes again, groaning softly. 

“You asked me a question just a few minutes ago. Do you remember any of that?”

Oswald just blinks, mouth dropping open. “ _What_?” he asks, voice slurred by fatigue. 

The corners of Ed’s lips curve into a smirk. “The answer is yes. You _are_ a good boy, Oswald.”

Letting out another soft groan, Oswald slides his suddenly very hot face further beneath the covers, forehead resting against Ed’s chest. 

There’s a whiff of embarrassment creeping up his spine. 

_Dammit._

Oswald is used to having a loose tongue in his half-asleep states, when he’s on the verge of drifting off completely. It had led to many embarrassments similar to this one. 

But this was different.

It’s something he’s actually _yearned_ to hear from Ed so, so badly. 

And yes, now Oswald can really feel it: tingling warmth, blooming inside of him, filling up every inch of him.

_I’m a good boy. Ed’s good boy._

When Ed’s arms wrap around him once again, Oswald relaxes with utter bliss, a smile spreading on his lips.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on
> 
> robinllordtaylor.tumblr.com


End file.
